


3D

by silver_wolf1249



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, F/M, Humor, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Kurt and Blaine are the Same Age, M/M, Mistaken Identity, My First Work in This Fandom, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wolf1249/pseuds/silver_wolf1249
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Blaine and Kurt are sent to our world somehow and meet the Glee cast, havoc ensues. This is set during the end of season three, but Kurt and Blaine are the same age and Kurt is going to Parsons in New York while Blaine is going to Peabody Conservatory in Maryland. Just saying, I'm probably going to get personalities wrong, so correct me if you see a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, because I have no idea exactly why I did this, but I did. Correct me if you see a mistake somewhere.

Kurt walked around McKinley High, almost going to miss not being there. Sure, he’s been tossed in dumpsters, slushied, thrown at with pee balloons, and locked in a port-a-potty; but he’s also made friends, real ones that he knew had his back, he was in a club that just won nationals and was like a giant incestuous family, he had a teacher, who, while nearly totally inept at teaching, somehow made it work, he was in the Cheerios and the football team, and last but not least, he had Blaine, his wonderful wonderful boyfriend. He was certainly going to miss that, and that part of him wished he could stay at McKinley forever, because that’s where his best memories were made. is rational side, however, told him he better get a move on or he’ll miss his plane ride to New York, where he would be starting Parsons in the fall. He originally wanted to go to NYDA like Rachel was about to, but he decided he wanted to go into fashion more instead of the stage. He turned around as he heard “Kurt!” from behind him. Blaine ran up, smiling and waving at Kurt. He jumped and Kurt opened his arms to welcome Blaine in a hug. Out of everything this school had, he was going to miss Blaine the most. Blaine, while also graduating, was going to Peabody Conservatory in Maryland. The schools were still pretty close, but they both knew neither could handle the 3 1/2 hours it took to drive there often, if at all. “I’m going to miss you.” Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ear.

“I’ll miss you too Blaine. I wish we could have went to schools in the same state. Don’t forget to Skype, text, and call me, ok?” Kurt replied.

“Of course I will.” Blaine said, “Now, let’s go, we might both be going to different schools, but we still both have to be at the airport by 12:00, and it’s already 10:00. Dayton’s an hour or so away, and we still have to check in and say goodbye to everyone at the airport.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Kurt said as they exited the building and went to Kurt’s car. Burt had fixed the black Navigator and had given it back to Kurt as a graduation present, not that he would be needing it after he was in New York, but it was a nice gift all the same. Kurt started the car as Blaine sat in shotgun, and as soon as they both finished putting their seat belts on, Kurt started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. As Kurt drove, he and Blaine turned up the radio and sang along to all the songs they knew, Kurt singing all the Broadway and Lady Gaga ones, and he listened to Blaine sing to Pink and Katy Perry. They got so into singing that they didn't even realize when they crossed a crossroad during a red light, and a tuck rushed at them. The car was thrown into the air and spun around before landing on its back. Kurt felt as if the air was pushed out of him, and he felt pain in his right leg and back. The airbags popped out and the last thing Kurt remembered was trying to reach out to Blaine, calling him name as his vision tunneled and faded into darkness.

Kurt woke up, head pounding like the last time he got drunk and had a huge hangover. He noticed Blaine next to him, and tried to shake him awake. When Blaine finally woke up, Kurt looked around. It seemed that they were in an alley, a dark one but thank goodness a clean looking one, Kurt would have died if his clothes were dirtied even the slightest. They stood up and Blaine asked "Where are we?"

"Well, we're not in Ohio anymore, that's for sure." Kurt replied, "Let's get out of this alley first, then ask where we are."

"Ok," Blaine said, warily looking around, "that sounds like a good idea."

So they walked out and they saw light, lots of light. A stark difference to the alley, it was bright out, and all around them they saw people bustling about in all sorts of weird costumes, from old cowboy costumes to robots, to people who looked like they belonged to a James Bond movie. "Kurt?" Blaine squeaked, eyes wide, "Where are we?"

Kurt looked around before replying "I think we're in California, Hollywood to be exact. But how on Earth did we end up here?"

Then he saw a woman running towards them, smiling and waving at them. She looked like someone Kurt should know, but she was too far away to tell. As she got nearer Kurt realized why she looked so familiar, "Rachel?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Chris! Darren! Come on, we have to get to the set! We're going to be late, and the director's going to be furious because the fourth season's episodes have to be filmed before September ends." the woman who looked like Rachel exclaimed.

Kurt just stared at her, she looked like Rachel, but also not. For one her fashion sense was better, and she looked older. Then he dimly heard Blaine reply "...are you? What director? Are we in Hollywood? Why are we here? Who are Darren and Chris? Why do you look like someone we know and how do you know us?"

The woman who looked like Rachel stared at them weirdly "What do you mean, don't you remember anything? Did you hit you heads or something? I'm Lea, remember? You're Darren and he's Chris."

"Woah woah woah," Kurt said, moving Blaine aside, "Our names are Kurt and Blaine, not Chris and Darren, what are you talking about exactly?"

"Oh don't joke with me." Lea spat, now looking slightly annoyed, "It's not even April Fools Day! No one would fall for that."

Just then her phone rang and she pressed the call button. "Hello?" she asked, before her face morphed from annoyance to surprise and she stared at Kurt and Blaine for a bit before saying "Umm, Chris? I know I'm late, but I have a good reason. A really crazy one, but still a reason."

She winced as a loud voice shouted through the phone and replied, "I told you, I have a good reason for being late! And I'm serious this time!" she looked over in Kurt and Blaine's direction and lowered her voice a bit, "Do you think alternate realities are real? Because I think I just found a Kurt and a Blaine from one. And I don't mean cosplay or anything, I mean the real deal. I swear I'm not joking."


	2. Getting a Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little break from when they meet Lea to before they meet the rest of the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I hope you like it!

p>Lea spoke into the phone a little longer before hanging up and turning to the two boys, who were in the same position as before, with Kurt in front of Blaine. “OK,” she sighed, “you guys are coming with me. Chris doesn’t believe me and he said if you guys are real, to bring you guys to him so he can see for himself. Do you guys mind?”

”No, we certainly don’t mind people we’ve never met telling us what to do because there is definitely no way they’re not kidnappers or psychos.” Kurt replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Lea rolled her eyes backs, face frowning, and curtly said, “It’s not like I want to bring you there, but we might be able to explain why you’re here and not...wherever you’re supposed to be. Besides, do you honestly think you’ll be able to find anywhere to stay here? You have no money, an no clue where you are. Plus there are people here that look exactly like you, and that’s why I thought you were them. They’re famous, and you’ll probably be mobbed by people if you try to leave this area. I don’t need you guys any more confused than you already are, so can you please follow me? I swear I won’t do anything.”

”How about me and Kurt discuss it?” Blaine asked, not wanting Kurt to drive her away. Following her might be a risk, but she was probably the only person who could help them right now.

”Fine.” Lea replied, frowning deeply, before huffing and saying “I’m going to get coffee, when I get back, tell me what you want to do.”

She turned around and walked off, heading towards whatever coffee shop was nearby. Blaine turned to face Kurt, “Kurt, I know...“ ”Yeah yeah, I know Blaine. That Lea is probably the only one who has even a clue what’s going on. We’ll follow her, I just wanted to see her response, she’s not like Rachel, but I can definitely see the similarities. She’ll be fun to rile up now and again.”

When Rachel got back, coffee cup in hand, she saw the two now sitting on a bench nearby, talking and staring at each other intently. She decided to leave them alone for a bit longer until Blaine seemed to notice her and waved her over. “Ok,” he started, “we’ll go with you, but you’re providing us with housing and all the other necessaries, right?”

”Of course!” Lea replied, a smile now forming on her lips, “Seeing that you guys probably come from another world or something, of course I would help you out. After all, me, Chris, and Darren play roles in a TV show that has you guys in it. I would feel awful if I didn’t help.”

”Ok, then.” Blaine said, one side of his mouth turned slightly upwards, “Let’s go meet our doppelgangers, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there's anything I should change or add. Please comment!


	3. Cory Meets Kurt and Blaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late, and sorry this is so short, but I got writer's block for this for a bit. But I hope you like the chapter!

“I don’t believe it.” Chris said, while eyeing his and Darren’s new twins, “So you’re saying you’re Blaine Anderson and you were going to the airport with Kurt here when you were suddenly hit by a car and then ended up here where Lea found you and took you here?”  
“That sounds about right.” Blaine replied, while staring at a man with messy curls and a slight stubble. _This must be Darren, Blaine thought, hmmm, maybe Kurt has a point about letting loose the curls more often._  
“This shouldn’t be possible, I mean, characters from a TV show come to real life? That’s like...unimaginable!” Chris exclaimed, walking back and forth with a contemplative expression on his face.  
“Calm down a bit Chris,” Darren said, motioning his hands about, “sit down and relax a bit, it’s not the the end of the world is it?” He turned back to look at their look-alikes and Lea and said “You guys too. Sit down, rest a bit. We’ll need to talk about what’s going on and what we’re going to do with you guys. Good thing the others went out to do who knows what before we have to start filming. That gives us more time to…”  
“Hey Darren! Chris! We’re back! Is Lea here yet? She’s not usually late.” they heard a large, male, and very familiar voice shouting as the door opened and closed to the well, Kurt wasn’t really sure what they were in, it was like part house, part trailer.  
“Well, forget what I just said.” Darren said, sighing exasperatedly, “And this is one of those cliche moments where you think you have time but then suddenly someone just comes in and now we have no time.”  
“Who is it?”Kurt whisper asked Chris.  
“It’s Finn.” Chris replied, “Or, the guy who plays Finn anyway, his name is Cory Monteith. He’s a nice guy, I’m sure you’ll like him. For now, shouldn’t you guys hide?”  
“It’s fine,” Kurt replied “no use hiding it anyway, it’s sort of obvious that we could be clones of each other, and I highly doubt they would take the excuse of a long lost twin when there’s two of us.”  
“Ok then,” Chris said, before standing up and yelling “Cory! We’re in the back room!”  
“Got it!” Cory yelled back, “Want anything to eat or drink?”  
“Sure!” Kurt yelled back this time, smirking a bit as he did so, “ Two Sprites, one water, a Diet Coke, and some green tea! Also get some chips, pretzels, and some popcorn!”  
“Jeez, Chris, how many do you have back there?” Cory asked, “Wait a sec while I get those then.”  
Kurt giggled, trying and just barely holding in his laughter. “Oh this can be fun!” he said as Chris started giggling too.  
Before you knew it, all five of them were laughing, and Kurt was laughing so hard he was almost falling off his chair. “Wait a sec…”Darren said, finally stopping to breathe, “Does this mean that if we don’t feel like it or if we’re too tired from all the filming, you could film or go to shows and photo shoots for us? Of course we would have to tell you about ourselves some more so you can act like us, but still.”  
“That’s a good idea!” Lea exclaimed, “Now I sort of wish that Rachel was here so she could do it for me. She would love all the attention she would get from pretending to be me.”  
“I’m sure she would be ecstatic.” Kurt replied, smiling wistfully, missing his slightly vain but kInd in her own way friend.  
Then at that moment Cory opened the door to the back room and froze. He nearly dropped all of the snacks and drinks he was holding, but Kurt and Chris snatched them from him just in time. He stared at Kurt, then at Chris, then back again. He did the same with Darren and Blaine. Then he looked at Lia, and was relieved to see that she didn’t have some sort of crazy similar stunt double or something. “Lea,” he asked, “What in the world is going on? I’m not going crazy, right? Is it just me or did cloning people suddenly get legalized? Actually, even if it was legalized, when did they have time to do this?”  
Lea chuckled before telling Cory what had just occurred. Cory, understandably, was extremely confused. “Coming from another dimension? Of the TV show we’re filming? How coincidental is that, especially since you managed to find them when you just happened to be running late. Do any of the others know about this?”  
“Nope.” Chris said, popping the “p”, “But we will tell them eventually when they come. And of course we’ll bring them to the set and everything.”  
“Ooooh,” Cory said, as he smiled and rubbed his hands together, “this will become interesting really fast then. Wait, actually, I have a really good idea for when you guys go to the set to tell everyone else. Come in and gather closely…”  
As he whispered his plan to the others, they snickered a bit and agreed that it was definitely a good idea. Then they set to work planning for their little trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what I can do to improve this, because this is definitely not one of my best chapters. Or just comment whatever you feel like commenting. Both work.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
